


Город красного шёлка

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Gen, Ninja, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Простенькая совместная миссия оборачивается для двух воинов Лин Куэй серьезными испытаниями.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Если и существовало в Храме Лин Куэй место, которое ненавидели все без исключения члены клана, то это несомненно были его обширные подземелья, большую часть которых занимали камеры карцера. Здесь царили вечная темнота, спертый воздух и холод. Последнее было, может, в летний зной не так уж и плохо, но через недельку-другую нахождения в запертом пространстве по ласковому солнышку начинали скучать даже снеговики, что уж говорить о людях, предпочитавших более теплый климат. И, само собой, желанием попасть сюда воины клана не горели.

Саб-Зиро спускался в подземелья по своей воле и со строго определенной целью. Цель находилась в самой дальней камере по левую сторону, если, конечно, опять не пыталась сбежать. Тогда поиски осложнялись. Остановившись возле нужной двери – толстой, стальной, из-за которой не доносилось ни звука – криомант немного помедлил, а потом решительно повернул ключ в замке и шагнул в камеру.

Когда глаза привыкли к задверной мгле, Саб-Зиро прошел к дальней стене, возле которой разглядел свернувшееся в компактный клубочек тело. Присев рядом на корточки, криомант тронул узника за плечо.

– Просыпайся.

Узник чуть пошевелился, сел, растирая плечи, и пригляделся к тому, кто потревожил его сон. Серые глаза изумленно расширились.

– Би-Хан?! Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Ты должен идти со мной, Смоук.

Эненра мрачно усмехнулся.

– Мне тут еще четыре дня сидеть. Или пять, я пару дней назад со счета сбился. 

– Я знаю. Грандмастер позволил забрать тебя отсюда, чтобы ты отправился со мной на миссию в Сучжоу.

– Отказаться можно?

– Тебе что, понравилось тут торчать? – удивился криомант. – А Тундра там весь извелся, что ты не можешь долго взаперти быть, тебя спасать надо, пока ты опять глупостей не натворил. А ты, я вижу, снова сбегать из-под стражи и не планируешь?

Смоук пожал плечами:

– А смысл? Мне это всё равно не удается, только наказания ужесточаются. 

– Как ты только умудряешься с таким треском проваливать простейшие миссии…

– Всего два слова, Саб-Зиро. «No smoking». Я же не виноват, что чертовы таблички забывают вешать там, где есть противопожарная сигнализация. А каждый раз резать провода не получается. Так мне можно отсюда уйти или нет?

– Нужно, – протянув руку, криомант взял юношу за тонкое запястье и потянул к себе, помогая подняться на ноги. 

Смоук чуть пошатнулся, опершись на твердое плечо криоманта – в карцере он отсиживал вторую неделю, практически без еды и движения, и успел уже сильно ослабеть. 

– Хорошо, я согласен идти с тобой. 

– Отлично, – Саб-Зиро немного помог юноше взобраться по крутой лестнице, с которой конвоиры обожали спихивать заключенных. – У тебя полчаса на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок и ждать меня возле вашей с Тундрой любимой яблони.

– А… откуда ты знаешь?

– Вот уже чего проще нет, так это последить пару вечеров за двумя сорвиголовами. Яблоки, кстати, созрели вчера. 

– А…

– Можешь прихватить с собой пару штук. С дерева не свались только.

– Ага. Спасибо.

Когда полчаса спустя одетый в джинсы и клетчатую рубашку криомант подошел к яблоне, Смоук сидел на нижней ветке, увлеченно догрызая большое краснобокое яблоко. Силуэт юноши чуть подрагивал, словно он в любую секунду готов был пропасть из видимости. Заметив приближение спутника, эненра спрыгнул с дерева, аккуратно прикопал огрызок возле корней и радостно улыбнулся криоманту. Выглядел он и впрямь получше, чем в темнице. Как видно, Тундра не привирал, и свежий воздух действительно был парнишке необходим. 

– Выдвигаемся, – проворчал Саб-Зиро. – Надо сегодня к вечеру добраться до города. 

– А сколько у нас всего времени?

– Пять дней на всё. Так что топай за мной. 

Резко развернувшись, криомант направился по тропе, которая нескоро, но выводила к оживленной трассе, где можно было поймать попутку. Ну, или такси. Благо, Сучжоу был не так уж далеко от Храма. 

Еще до истечения часа воины Лин Куэй сидели в кузове открытого грузовичка, направляющегося в нужную сторону. Переговоры с весьма пожилым водителем вел Смоук, так что плата за проезд была чисто символической. Би-Хан был не очень рад своему отстранению, но признавал, что если бы договаривался он – их бы, скорее всего, вообще не взяли. Или заломили бы неподъемную цену, чтобы сами отказались. Так что мальчишеское обаяние и мирный вид эненры были только на руку.

Смоук перебирал в пальцах сломанную в лесу веточку и прислушивался к чему-то, недоступному слуху Саб-Зиро. Вид у него при этом был мечтательно-загадочный.

– Что? – наконец не выдержал криомант.

– Ничего, – опомнился эненра, мигом становясь серьезным и каким-то поникшим. – Просто тут озеро, недалеко… там лаванда растет… Пахнет вкусно.

– Чудо, – усмехнулся Би-Хан, протягивая руку, чтобы потрепать парнишку по голове. – На обратном пути найдем твое озеро.

– Правда? – Смоук радостно и по-детски застенчиво улыбнулся.

– Почему бы нет.

– Кстати, а что у нас за миссия? Кого-то надо ограбить?

– Да нет. Просто припугнуть одного зарвавшегося бизнесмена. Он начал торговать тем, что ему не принадлежит. Ничего сложного, я и один управлюсь.

– Тогда зачем тебе я? – эненра непонимающе нахмурился.

– За компанию, – Би-Хан по-доброму улыбнулся и немного пожал плечами. – Я ведь уже говорил, Тундра за тебя беспокоился. А мне несложно взять кого-то с собой. 

***  
В Сучжоу, как и в любом другом городе, было шумно и многолюдно. Хаотично движущаяся толпа из местных жителей и вездесущих туристов сбивала с толку, и Смоук незаметно жался к криоманту. Конечно, он не боялся потеряться, но присутствие знакомого человека успокаивало, к тому же, он еще не успел восстановиться после заключения. Би-Хан с легкой улыбкой косился на маневры эненры, но никак их не комментировал.

– Сейчас зарегистрируемся в гостинице, я пойду проверю, не сбежал ли наш бизнесмен, а ты сможешь отдохнуть. 

– Мне нельзя пойти с тобой?

– Зачем тебе это, Смоук? Я собираюсь только убедиться, что он в городе, только и всего. А ты пока восстановишь силы. 

– Тогда ладно, – Смоук кивнул, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам. И вдруг вздрогнул, негромко вскрикнув. 

– Что?

– Меня кто-то толкнул, – в голосе эненры сквозило неподдельное удивление. Тычки и пихание локтями в такой толпе нормальны, но целенаправленный удар… Странно. Смоук опустил руку к внезапно заболевшему боку. Ладонь стала мокрой и красной. – Кровь? Откуда бы...

Саб-Зиро едва успел подхватить медленно оседающего на землю соклановца. Оттащив парнишку подальше от толпы, криомант бесцеремонно задрал его рубашку, осматривая повреждения. Справа чуть выше пояса на бледной коже оказался небольшой, но явно глубокий и сильно кровоточащий порез. Криомант стиснул зубы. Была бы это просто царапина, он залатал бы ее сам, но если повреждены внутренние органы… Нужно идти в больницу.

– Зажми, – приказал криомант, укладывая тонкую ладошку Смоука на рану и осторожно поднимая его на руки. 

– Что ты делаешь?!

– Я отнесу тебя в больницу, – криомант спешно, но всё же стараясь не растрясти свою ношу, пошел в сторону возвышающегося через пару кварталов здания с красным крестом. 

– Куда?! Нам нельзя, мы же…

– Про это никто не узнает. Тебе нужна помощь врачей.

– Не беспокойся. Мне даже не больно, честно, – Смоук уложил голову на плечо криоманта и закрыл глаза.

– Не смей уплывать! – Би-Хан на мгновение сделал свои руки совсем ледяными, приводя парнишку в чувство. Ласково прошептал. – Потерпи, малыш.

Криомант вбежал в приемный покой и обратился к медсестре за стойкой.

– У меня раненый. Кажется, ножевое. 

Девушка мельком глянула на окровавленную рубашку, серьезно кивнула и, ничего не спрашивая, вызвала санитаров. Би-Хан бережно уложил юношу на каталку и погладил по волосам.

– Всё будет хорошо. 

Смоука увезли в операционную. Криомант остался в холле больницы – он должен был убедиться, что с пареньком всё будет в порядке. Медсестра за стойкой строчила какой-то отчет.

– Это не первый случай?

Девушка подняла голову от компьютера и удивленно посмотрела на посетителя.

– Вы приезжие, да? Это уже две недели. Каждый третий день ровно в девять вечера нам привозят, или так же приносят, жертв этого маньяка. Молодые девушки или парни, как ваш друг. Даже внешне похожи. Полиция на ушах, но пока без толку. Не беспокойтесь, с вашим другом будет всё хорошо. Смертельных случаев еще не было.

Криомант кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению. Хотя за поиски маньяка ему не платили, оставлять без внимания нападение на соклановца нельзя. Тем более, что это не кто-то абстрактный и безликий, а Смоук. 

Минут через сорок в холл вышел хирург, объявил, что операция прошла успешно, пациент переведен в палату и спит, и мягко, но настойчиво выпроводил криоманта “спокойно выспаться и прийти завтра в часы для посещений”. Уже направляясь к выходу, Би-Хан успел услышать, как врач дает медсестре указание вызвать утром полицию.

Незадолго до рассвета в окно палаты, куда перевели последнюю жертву маньяка, проникла черная тень. Бесшумно приблизилась к кровати, на которой столь безмятежно спал пепельноволосый юноша, и зажала ему рот ладонью.

– Не бойся, это я, – прошептала тень голосом Би-Хана. Смоук кивнул, и криомант медленно отпустил юношу. – Где твои вещи?

Эненра указал на стул рядом с кроватью и попробовал встать. Саб-Зиро легонько придержал его за плечо, забросил вещи в небольшую заплечную сумку и снова взял юношу на руки.

– Нам не стоит встречаться со здешней полицией. Я унесу тебя отсюда.


	2. Chapter 2

Саб-Зиро разбудили тихие, сдавленные всхлипывания. Криомант вскинулся на локте, оглядывая номер.

– Смоук? Ты что, плачешь?

– Нет, – буркнул юноша, сердито стирая с глаз предательски блестящую в лунном свете влагу.

Пропажа пациента из городской больницы, кажется, прошла незамеченной, или об этом просто не объявляли во всеуслышание. Но Би-Хан на всякий случай старался по улицам города не шастать, внимательнее присматривая за впавшим в меланхолию Смоуком. Тот факт, что в их номере в небольшой и мало кому известной гостинице была всего одна двуспальная кровать, был в данном случае на руку, хотя первоначально криоманта это несколько смутило.

Би-Хан сел в постели и, помедлив, притянул юношу к себе и погладил по волосам. Смоук дернулся от неожиданности и замер. 

– Что тебя тревожит, Томаш? 

– Ничего. Не бери в голову.

– Смоук, – строго обратился к соклановцу криомант, немного встряхивая его за плечи и глядя в глаза. – Пока мы здесь, я отвечаю за тебя. В первую очередь, перед братом. Поэтому – пожалуйста – расскажи, что с тобой происходит.

Юноша помолчал еще немного, потом глухо вздохнул и все-таки признался:

– Я совершенно бесполезен.

– Это кто тебе такое сказал? – изумился Саб-Зиро.

– Так глупо попасть под нож… 

– Это была случайность. На твоем месте с той же вероятностью мог оказаться я. 

– Я ведь, и правда, проваливаю простейшие миссии… И… ты не хотел меня с собой брать.

– Не хотел – не взял бы. Смоук, – криомант приподнял подбородок юноши и серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза. – Ты хороший боец, как и каждый из нас – со своими плюсами и минусами. Заканчивай со своей депрессией. Твоя обычная жизнерадостность нравится мне куда больше.

Юноша кивнул и несмело улыбнулся. 

Сон, разумеется, был перебит, и Би-Хан отправился заваривать чай. Стоило подумать о том, что делать дальше. Вручив эненре дымящуюся чашку, криомант сел напротив. 

– Ты запомнил, как выглядел тот, кто тебя ранил?

Подумав немного, Смоук покачал головой.

– Удар был неожиданным, людей много... Я успел заметить только смутную тень. Размером вроде с человека, но больше ничего сказать не могу.

– Паршиво. Надо бы его поискать.

– Нам же вроде за это не платили, – насторожился Смоук.

– Неважно. Нельзя позволять какой-то сумасшедшей швали резать членов клана. Я не прощу того, кто обидел тебя, – совсем тихо закончил криомант.

Смоук непонимающе нахмурился. Он бы простил такую фразу Тундре, но это… Странно. Но приятно. Осмелев, юноша положил голову на плечо криоманта и тихонько вздохнул. 

– Спать хочешь, – безошибочно определил Би-Хан, потрепав пепельную макушку, и осторожно набросил на плечи эненры одеяло. – Вот и спи. Тебе нужно выздоравливать.

Смоук только сонно промычал что-то согласное, закрывая глаза.

Утро для Би-Хана началось странно и непривычно - эненра за ночь успел не только замотаться в одеяло, как в кокон, но и замотать туда же самого криоманта, плотно обхватив его всеми конечностями. На мордашке эненры было написано такое незамутненное счастье, что будить его не хотелось совершенно, но и выбраться из сложившейся ситуации, не сделав этого, не представлялось возможным. Саб-Зиро попытался отобрать себе хотя бы руку, но Смоук, недовольно что-то пробормотав, еще крепче прижал криоманта к себе. Би-Хан явственно почувствовал, что краснеет.

Спустя десять минут осторожных и бесполезных трепыханий криомант сдался, позволив юноше досыпать с "игрушкой" в обнимку. Саб-Зиро даже ласково погладил несколько раз мягкие пепельные волосы, найдя в этом для себя какое-то успокоение. Всё же, Смоук был довольно милым парнишкой, умудрившимся, несмотря на жесткие устои клана, сохранить в себе мягкость характера и детскую непосредственность. За что частенько страдал, но упорно отказывался меняться.

Солнце успело подняться довольно высоко, прежде чем Смоук потянулся, как кот, открыл глаза и, ойкнув, выпустил свою "добычу".

– Прости... – отвернувшись, юноша попробовал подняться с кровати, очевидно, забыв о своей ране. Зашипев от боли, эненра тяжело плюхнулся обратно. 

– Полежи спокойно, – посоветовал Би-Хан, коснувшись плеча эненры. – Сейчас выпьем чай или, если хочешь, кофе. Потом принесу тебе что-нибудь поесть и поищу нашего маньяка. Сегодня он как раз должен искать новую жертву. 

Испуганно дернувшись, Смоук схватил криоманта за руки.

– Не ходи туда, пожалуйста! 

– Ну что опять? – присев рядом, Саб-Зиро притянул юношу к себе и погладил по волосам. – Не паникуй, судя по словам местных, я ему буду неинтересен. Если совсем повезет, смогу предотвратить следующее нападение. Ты ведь не любишь, когда кому-то причиняют боль?

– Ты не сможешь…

– Смоук? – криомант чуть встряхнул эненру за плечи. – Ты что-то знаешь?

Юноша отчаянно замотал головой, цепляясь за руки спутника, как цепляется утопающий за спасательный круг.

– Не уходи… Ты всё равно не успеешь. Он уже вышел на охоту.

– Он? Томаш, ты знаешь, кто это?

Смоук взвыл, хватаясь за голову.

– Я ничего не знаю! Мне страшно, Хан… Не уходи, пожалуйста! 

– Ну тише, тише, – Би-Хан крепко прижал парнишку к себе, успокаивающе поглаживая по голове и вздрагивающим плечам. – Ты просто перенервничал. Чаю хочешь?

Смоук судорожно кивнул, всё так же цепляясь за пальцы криоманта. Впрочем, электрический чайник стоял неподалеку на комоде, нужно было только немного дотянуться. Би-Хан усадил юношу к себе на колени, как когда-то в детстве младшего брата, сунул в лапки горячую кружку и приобнял за плечи. 

– Успокаивайся, малыш. 

– Ты тоже считаешь меня слабаком? – печально поинтересовался эненра.

– Разумеется, нет. Ты просто еще молод, вот и не всё получается. Это нормально. Но сейчас тебе нужно отдыхать и восстанавливаться, потому что возвращаться в таком состоянии в Лин Куэй тебе противопоказано.

Смоук согласно кивнул, потихоньку отпивая горячий чай. Но едва криомант позволил себе расслабиться, посчитав, что странный приступ прошел, юноша дернулся, едва не уронив чашку, и глухо застонал.

– Это был последний. Теперь можно готовиться к ритуалу, – вздохнув, Смоук моргнул, одним глотком допивая остатки чая. – Забавно. Это не маньяк. Не сумасшедший и даже не человек. Это какой-то демон, не очень сильный, но умеющий хорошо скрываться. Мы даже чем-то похожи, – эненра усмехнулся. – Он хочет переселить в человеческий мир кого-то очень, очень сильного. Для этого ему нужны были семь жертв, потому что одно тело его хозяина просто не выдержит.

– Откуда ты всё это знаешь?

– Седьмой удар замкнул цепь. А я всё-таки не совсем человек. Наверное, поэтому смог это почувствовать…

– И что будет дальше?

– Дальше?.. Дальше он будет готовить ритуал по воплощению своего хозяина в тех, кого отметил. На это нужно примерно двенадцать часов.

– Знаешь, где он?

– Не очень точно, – эненра пожал плечами. – Какая-то полузаброшенная пагода, но их же здесь много… Но он точно где-то в городе.

– Понятно, – Би-Хан аккуратно спустил юношу с коленей, уложил и укрыл одеялом. 

– Не смей! Один ты с ним не справишься.

– А тебя раненного с собой точно не потащу. Оставайся здесь, так будет безопасно.

– Би-Хан!

– Я не буду с тобой спорить. Ты даже встать не можешь без боли. А если швы разойдутся? Прикажешь мне тебя обратно в больницу тащить, с извинениями? Ты остаешься здесь, и точка, – криомант резко вышел из номера, хлопнув дверью. В замке повернулся ключ.

Смоук выругался. Ходить ему действительно было больно, но сидеть в номере и просто ждать, чем всё кончится? Быть вместилищем какого-то древнего демона не хотелось совершенно. 

Эненра аккуратно поднялся и по стеночке доплелся в ванную комнату. Хоть какие-то медикаменты должны же здесь быть? В шкафчике за зеркалом действительно обнаружилась стандартная аптечка с простенькими обезболивающими. Впрочем, на морфий Смоук и не надеялся. Запив таблетки водой, он с третьего раза ушел в невидимость и открыл окно. Второй этаж… Закрыв глаза, эненра шагнул с подоконника, телепортируясь уже в воздухе. Рану дернуло болью, но на это удалось не обращать внимание. Покрутившись вокруг, Смоук с помощью интуиции, демонического чутья и капли сумасшествия сообразил, в какую сторону пошел криомант, отправившись следом.

Двадцать минут спустя ему удалось догнать Саб-Зиро, едва не столкнувшись с ним в плотном людском потоке. Вообще, невидимке уже пару раз отдавили ноги и засадили локтем в спину, но это были мелочи. Судя по всему, криомант шел в правильную сторону, но Смоук всё равно почему-то нервничал, держа его в поле зрения, но стараясь не приближаться. Вскоре людей стало заметно меньше, улица постепенно превращалась в неухоженный парк. Полусухие, крючковатые деревья быстро заслонили собой солнечный свет, и дышать становилось труднее. В парке царила гнетущая тишина.

Чуткое ухо воина уловило неясное движение впереди. Несколько мелких уродливых тварей кинулись с деревьев, целясь в лицо. Смоук дернулся в сторону, ударом по хребту успокоил свою тварь. Проскользил по опавшим листьям, сбросив со спины криоманта еще одного из нападавших и вернул себе видимость, чтобы не получить удар уже от своего.

– Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?! – разъяренно прошипел Би-Хан, опуская на голову твари ледяной меч. 

– Я не хочу сидеть и ждать неизвестно чего. Я справлюсь.

Криомант тяжело вздохнул.

– Дурак. Но не тащить же тебя обратно теперь. Держись позади.

Расступившиеся деревья образовали небольшую овальную площадку, в центре которой возвышалась четырехэтажная пагода. Площадка была некогда выложена булыжником, но он давно растрескался, и сквозь трещины проросла трава, такая же слабая и пожухлая, как и всё вокруг. Стены пагоды покрывала облупившаяся бурая краска, а восточная часть совсем обвалилась. 

– Думаешь, нам надо внутрь? – полушепотом спросил Смоук, на шаг придвигаясь ближе к спутнику.

– Тебе – надо, Шестой, – прозвучал хриплый голос. Чужие руки с очень длинными стальными когтями поймали юношу в жесткий захват, оттаскивая подальше от криоманта. – Сам пришел, надо же. Как удобно, – демон расхохотался, царапая кожу пленника.

– Отпусти его, – Саб-Зиро вырастил новый ледяной меч, но опасался ударить, чтобы не задеть парнишку, которым демон прикрывался, как щитом.

Смоук вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, немного улыбаясь. Демон, похоже, даже не подозревал, кто они. Очень не предусмотрительно. Открыв глаза, эненра прямо взглянул на спутника и кивнул.

– Убей его, Хан.

Ледяной клинок стремительно понесся к своей цели. За миг до удара Смоук дымом выскользнул из рук демона, материализовавшись за спиной криоманта. Демон хрипло вскрикнул, протягивая руки к застрявшему в брюхе мечу, и вдруг расхохотался. 

– Глупцы! Вы даже не представляете, что наделали!

От ног демона, постепенно поглощая его, закрутился фиолетово-черный вихрь, поднявший тучу пыли и листьев, завывающий ветер поглотил все окружающие звуки. Когда вихрь улегся, в парке уже никого не было.


	3. Chapter 3

Вокруг царило серое ничто, скрадывающее и искажающее звуки. Саб-Зиро пошарил вокруг, но пальцы захватывали только клочья тумана.

– Смоук?

– Я здесь, – слабо отозвался откуда-то сбоку знакомый голос. По руке скользнуло что-то мягкое, тут же отдернувшись. 

Приглядевшись, криомант разглядел в окружающем тумане своего спутника. Вот только выглядел Смоук как-то странно. Вместо обычной едва заметной дымки его тело окружал густой плотный дым, скрадывающий очертания тонкой фигурки, а в серых глазах появился опасный алый отблеск. 

– Что с тобой? 

– Я не человек, Би-Хан. Мы – не в мире людей. Но это и не мир демонов. Скорее, что-то вроде пространственной аномалии где-то между нашим миром и другим. Но в любом случае, здесь сильнее то, что живет внутри меня, – эненра внезапно застонал, сгибаясь пополам и протягивая руки к ране. – Этот гад где-то здесь. Нужно его найти, иначе не выберемся.

– Обопрись на меня.

– Не могу, – Смоук сконфуженно улыбнулся. – Прости. Ты слишком холодный. Похоже, здесь и твои способности усиливаются, – он с усилием выпрямился. – Я в порядке, не беспокойся. Просто немного неприятно. Пойдем. Я попробую найти нужное место. 

Двигаться в сером тумане было неприятно. Саб-Зиро подумал, что чувствует себя наполовину ослепшим и оглохшим, а врагу ничего не стоит подобраться со спины. Или даже в лоб, всё равно со всех сторон ничего не видно.

Эненра спотыкался, тихо шипел и ругался сквозь зубы, но упорно отказывался опереться на плечо криоманта. Он будто бы чувствовал себя здесь в своей стихии, временами сбегая куда-то в сторону или что-то тихо шепча на незнакомом языке. Забывшись, резко дергался куда-то вперед, словно откликаясь на чей-то безмолвный призыв, и по губам блуждала легкая, чуточку сумасшедшая улыбка. Таким его криомант никогда не видел и сомневался, что видел хоть кто-то. 

Тонкие пальцы совершенно внезапно с силой стиснули его плечо. Смоук напряженно всматривался куда-то вперед, кусая губы.

– Он рядом. Я чувствую. 

Из тумана постепенно соткалась пагода, почти такая же, как в реальном мире, только стены ее переливались оттенками алого, словно были покрыты струящимся шелком, очень напоминавшим стекающую кровь. В пустых оконных проемах изредка вспыхивали странные фиолетовые отблески. 

Эненра судорожно вздохнул.

– Похоже, мне туда нельзя. Ритуал в самом разгаре, и остальные шесть жертв тоже там. Как только я переступлю порог этого здания, начнется увлекательная игра по уничтожению нашего родного мира.

– Тогда оставайся здесь. Я один справлюсь.

– Не получится, – эненра покачал головой, резко развернулся и отросшими туманными когтями полоснул по брюху твари, подбиравшейся со спины. – Он тоже знает, что я здесь, и сделает всё, чтобы загнать меня внутрь. Придется действовать на скорость.

– Хорошо, – Саб-Зиро медленно кивнул. – Похоже, ты лучше знаешь, что делать. Командуй.

– Я не знаю. Только надеюсь, что это сработает. Я думаю, что смогу сорвать ритуал. Надо только освободить жертвы. Вывести их не получится, они наверняка остались в реальном мире, а здесь что-то вроде астральных проекций, связанных каким-нибудь удерживающим заклинанием. Если порвать его здесь, там люди очнутся. Задумаются, что они делают там, где оказались, попробуют выбраться… Пока он пытается снова их поймать – будет уязвим. Но, боюсь, ненадолго. Его обязательно нужно убить, иначе мы от этой истории не отвяжемся. 

– Тогда идем, разберемся с этим.

Смоук кивнул. Неуверенно. Переступил с ноги на ногу. И, вдруг подавшись вперед, уткнулся лицом в грудь криоманта, сдавленно признаваясь: 

– Мне очень страшно. 

Саб-Зиро ласково погладил юношу по мягким волосам.

– Не бойся, малыш. Я не отдам тебя никаким демонам. Всё будет хорошо, мы справимся.

– Спасибо, – эненра судорожно вздохнул. – Пойдем. Надо закончить дело. 

Вблизи пагода еще больше казалась облитой какой-то жидкостью. Запаха крови не было слышно, так что оставалась надежда, что это просто краска. Изнутри доносилось еле слышное гудение и неразборчивое бормотание нескольких голосов. 

Смоук через плечо посмотрел на криоманта. В серых глазах всё еще плескались отголоски страха.

– У нас будет очень мало времени…

Вздохнув, Саб-Зиро ободряюще сжал узкую ладошку.

– Успеем. Справимся. Не дрожи так, Смоук. Я тебя не брошу, что бы ни случилось. 

Эненра кивнул, робко улыбнувшись. И толкнул резную каменную дверь в святилище.

Мозаичный пол крошечного идеально-круглого зала был расчерчен ровными прямыми линиями, складывающимися в запутанный рисунок. Тусклый свет падал из пробоин-окон под самым потолком, образуя семь светлых пятен по краям рисунка. Внутри шести пятен находились призрачные человеческие силуэты. В центре, в месте сходящихся линий стоял уже знакомый им демон, бормоча – по всей видимости – заклинание. Его голос вибрировал и отражался от стен зала, создавая эффект хора. На окружение демон не обращал никакого внимания, целиком сосредоточившись на ритуале.   
Иронично покосившись на пустующее пятно, Смоук исчез из видимости. Живущий внутри него демон пока еще мог сопротивляться силе связующего заклинания, но нужно было торопиться. 

Видимые контуры этого самого заклинания представляли собой темно-сиреневые энергетические кольца, окружавшие каждую человеческую фигурку. Подобравшись к ближайшей жертве, Смоук окружил руку плотным слоем дыма и решительно дернул такое кольцо. Руку до самого локтя пронзила резкая боль, но оковы медленно рассеялись, а человек завертел головой, и его силуэт стал немного прозрачнее. Демон вздрогнул, но не прервался. 

Еще четыре кольца слетели легко, отпустив людей приходить в себя в реальном мире. Болело уже всё тело, принявшее на себя слишком много черной магии. Добираясь до последнего пленника, эненра споткнулся, угодив в одно из световых пятен. 

Тело вышло из-под контроля сразу же, и внутри головы словно закопошились мерзкие скользкие щупальца. Преодолевая чудовищное сопротивление, Смоук отчаянно потянулся к последнему пленнику, самыми кончиками когтей сумев задеть удерживающее кольцо. Оно запульсировало всеми оттенками фиолетового и, внезапно ярко вспыхнув, охватило запястья эненры широким светящимся браслетом. Поморщившись, Смоук медленно опустился на пол – так проще было терпеть. Главного он добился – демон прервал чтение заклинания, заозиравшись по сторонам.

– Давай, Хан! – голос сорвался, но это даже лучше подействовало на ожидавшего команды к действию криоманта.

Широкий ледяной клинок одним движением отсек голову демона от туловища. Саб-Зиро пнул еще стоящее тело, сбивая на пол, и вонзил клинок в сердце твари. Перешагнул слабо содрогающееся тело, подходя к запертому в круге света соклановцу.

– Не трогай. Не надо. Это больно… 

Покачав головой, криомант провел ладонью рядом с кольцом. Медленно ледяная аура целиком захватила оковы. Саб-Зиро щелкнул пальцами, немного рисуясь, и лед раскололся вместе с заклинанием. Пошатнувшись, Смоук уткнулся лицом в грудь старшего воина.

– Спасибо…

– Я же сказал, что я тебя не брошу, – криомант осторожно погладил парнишку по голове, немного прижимая к себе. – Всё нормально? Ничего необычного не чувствуешь? 

– Кажется, нет, – Смоук покачал головой, переплетая пальцы с холодными пальцами криоманта и укладывая себе на лоб. – Голова болит ужасно. Ощущение, что мозг миксером взбивали. Но никого лишнего внутри нет, точно. 

– И на том спасибо, – кивнув, Саб-Зиро поднялся и легко подхватил эненру на руки. Границы чужого мира размывались, возвращая их в заброшенную и полуразвалившуюся, реальную пагоду. – Значит, сейчас обратно в гостиницу, выспишься, как следует. И пойдем искать твое озеро. 

Смоук непонимающе нахмурился. 

– А как же наше задание? 

– Я с ним разобрался еще в первый день. Говорил же, ничего сложного.


End file.
